Vegenks
is the EX-Fusion of Vegeta and Future Trunks. Appearance Vegenks possess hair similar to that of Vegeta's with the front spikes being Trunks' lavender color (with two bangs hanging out in front) and the rest being Vegeta's black. He wears a vest similar to that of Trunks', but its colors reflect Vegeta's armor made for him by Bulma. He wears his Metamo-Ring over his vest. The rest of Vegenks' clothing is practically identical to that of Trunks' garb. Personality Vegenks is comprised of Vegeta and Future Trunks, who have extremely different personalities. However, his power and rank prove that his fusion is well worth it, as he is often seen with a confident smirk on his face. Biography Vegenks is the EX-Fusion of DBS Era Vegeta (Base) and DBZ Era Future Trunks (Base). DBZ Era Future Trunks (Base) can be recruited by completing Sub-Event: "Locate the Time Machine" which becomes available after Tekka's Team finds Pinich in Area 4F after he is knocked out by Broly in the main story. However DBS Era Vegeta can only be recruited after completion of the main story and can be fought within S-Rank rifts found in Area 2F, Area 3F, Area 7F, or Star Rifts in Ziku-ku-kan (accessible via Streetpass terminals in the Spaceship or Capsule Corporation). To recruit Vegeta, he must be KO'd with a Zenkai Attack. Once both are recruited they can perform EX-Fusion after both have reached Lv. 60 and the title "Numero Uno" has been acquired by winning every battle in the 100 Man Fight. After these requirements have been met, the two can fuse for the cost of 60 Red Energy. After defusing subsequent EX-Fusions into Vegenks can be performed at no cost. Power Vegenks is extremely strong, as he is a fusion of Vegeta and Future Trunks, with Vegeta supposedly arriving in the timespace around the time of the Golden Frieza and Universe 6 Sagas. In Dragon Ball Fusions, he is classified as a G-Rank fusion putting his power on par with other G-Rank EX-Fusions like Coohan, Gomas, and Karoly Black. Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly by using ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Galick Gun' - A purplish energy wave originally used by Vegeta and additionally by Trunks. **'Super Galick Gun' - A stronger version of the Galick Gun. ***'Hyper Galick Gun' - An even stronger version of the Galick Gun. *'Shining Sword Attack' - Vegenks delivers a fierce downward slash to his foe, vertically bisecting them before continuing to slash them multiple times, then vaporizing the remains with a yellow energy wave. Originally used by Future Trunks to kill Frieza. *'Masenko' - An Energy Wave technique learned from Future Gohan. One of Vegenks' Special Moves acquired from Future Trunks. **'Super Masenko' - A stronger version of Masenko. One of Vegenks' Special Moves acquired from Future Trunks. ***'Full Power Masenko' - A full power version of Masenko even stronger than Super Masenko. One of Vegenks' Special Moves. *'Afterimage' - A high-speed movement technique where the user creates an illusion of themself to trick the opponent triggering a counterattack. One of Vegenks' Special Moves acquired from Vegeta. **'Neo Afterimage''' - A stronger version of Afterimage. One of Vegenks' Special Moves acquired from Vegeta. ***'Ultra Afterimage' - A version of Afterimage stronger than Super Afterimage. One of Vegenks' Special Moves acquired from Vegeta. *'Ki Pass' - The user transfers ki to an ally to increase the ally's Ki Orb count by 2. One of Vegenks' Special Moves acquired from Future Trunks. *'Cover' - The user shields an ally from Ki-based Special Moves using their own body. One of Vegenks' Special Moves acquired from Future Trunks. *'Taunt' - A technique where the user mocks the opponent to inflict Rage status drawing the opponent's attention to the user. One of Vegenks' Special Moves acquired from Vegeta. *'Burning Attack' - Vegenks performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a small diamond shape, then he fires a powerful blast of energy from his palms towards the opponent. Originally used by Future Trunks. **'Burning Bomber' - Vegenks fires a ''Ki'' Blast in a manner identical to the Burning Attack but with greater power and range. *'Big Bang Attack' - A palm-fired massive energy sphere primarily used by Vegeta. **'Godlike Big Bang Attack' - A Big Bang Attack fired with godlike power, and is thus far more powerful than the original. *'Energy Charge' - The user charges ki to increase the number of Ki Orbs. One of Vegenks' Special Moves acquired from Future Trunks. **'Energy Charge EX' - Charges +3 Ki Orbs. Vegenks' Special Skill. *'Avenger' - Stat boosts when an ally falls. One of Vegenks' passive Skills. *'Battle Maniac' - Stat boosts with every attack. One of Vegenks' passive Skills. *'Lone Wolf' - Stat boosts when fighting alone. One of Vegenks' passive Skills. *'Ultra Attack' - Deal 20% more damage. One of Vegenks' passive Skills. Equipment *'Metamo-Ring' - Like all EX-Fusions, Vegenks wears the single Metamo-Ring formed by the fusion of the two Metamo-Rings worn by his fusees. This single Metamo-Ring maintains Vegenks fusion. *'Future Trunks' sword' - In the uncensored original Japanese version, Vegenks wields Future Trunks' sword during Sword Attack, Slashing Sword Attack, and Shining Sword Attack. However in the English localization all physical sword models used during attacks are censored and their models are replaced with a generic wooden sword. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Voice Actors *Japanese: TBA Gallery File:Vegenks.png|Vegenks using Burning Attack Site Navigation ca:Vegenks Category:Fusion Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Earthlings Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Z Fighters